


Pilot Bar

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Set during Secret Origins, Hal and John meet in a bar.





	Pilot Bar

Their relationship had started in a bar in Coast City.

It had been nearly ten years before either of them had officially introduced to the other.

Both of them thought that the real first meeting had been in a bar fight.

It hadn’t, incidentally.

The first meeting had actually been about twenty minutes previously.

“Hey!” A voice drifted towards him and John glanced quickly around. He was in the bathroom so someone was either breaking bathroom etiquette, he did not want to have a conversation with someone who was on the can, no way, or they were after paper.

“Down here!” The voice spoke up again, and John found himself staring at what was definitely a hole in the bathroom stall.

His eyes widened.

This couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was.

“Should have expected this in an Air Force bar,” he muttered to himself before hissing at the dude in the next stall. “Are you kidding me? You’re just gonna ask every single dude who walks in here if he wants a blowjob?”

John could hear the sound of leather rustling, like the person on the other side was shrugging. “Figure as long as I don’t ask my CO it’ll be fine.”

John should walk away, he really should, but he was going to have to talk to his own CO about quitting the Marines in about ten minutes, and the Gotham mission had been rough on everyone.

“This had better be the best damn blowjob I’ve ever gotten.”

John slowly fed his dick through the hole that linked their stalls, and he felt a tongue lapping against its head pretty much immediately. Someone was eager, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t find that weirdly hot.

The tongue slowly licked stripes over all the length that had been exposed, as if the owner wanted to taste every single inch of him.

John grunted at the other man, trying to get him to hurry up, because he had actually been fully expecting to be getting deepthroated right about now.

The tongue pulled back fully so that the man on the other side of the wall could give a warm, teasing laugh. “Come on, man, you can’t expect a dude _not_ to worship the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen.”

“Just saying, this isn’t exactly the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten, you’re breaking your promises, it’s barely my…”

“Third best?”

This was how he knew that the guy on the other side of the wall was a flyboy. All talk, no action. “Will you shut up and get to it?”

“I do wanna be your go to spank bank material for the rest of your life…” A sudden suction formed around the head of John’s dick, and he groaned as he slowly got enveloped in that hot, wet heat.

Jesus, it had been a long time for him, his dry spell had lasted pretty much since he had joined up with the Marines.

Maybe it had been a long time for his partner too, because the guy on the other side of the wall was getting seriously fucking loud. He was practically moaning around John’s cock. It was the hottest thing that he had ever heard.

He was jacking off over there too, rubbing himself raw with his own hand, John could hear the sounds of flesh rubbing against flesh pounding in his eardrums.

He could barely hold it in as he began thrusting in earnest into that warm, wet mouth, feeling the vibrations of the throat around him.

It had been so long that he was coming down that throat barely a minute later.

“Best blowjob of your life?” The teasing voice asked, but it was rough, scratchy and barely more than a whisper.

“Hell yeah, you gotta come home with me tonight.”

“Hold on, I heard something about being able to get fucked in the ass through a glory hole, just let me-” John could hear the sound of someone slipping on the floor on the other side of the stall wall, followed by the sound of a head knocking against wood and a groan of pain.

“I’m actually gonna need to talk to my CO now, maybe later.”

Later, John tried to ignore the fact that the pilot he was punching in the face had sinfully swollen lips, and a bruise on his forehead, but some part of him knew he would spend tonight alone with his right hand.


End file.
